Legend's Circle Introductions! Episode 1
Eight months have passed, Samantha had her kid, Jenna. Samantha has also spent time with her family. Wolfgang has trained for the pass months with a new barrier that protects an environment and can create an environment's looks and shape...Wolfgang's reputation has returned to normal with a new home built by civilains and friends...Wolfgang and everyone else are in a building for the newest Legend's Circle inductees... Kyleronco) Well...PG's done it...She made it into Legend's Circle, but the bad news is...She isn't here to accept the award, so tomorrow...I'll give it to my tournament opponent...SO LETS MOVE ON! PG) *In head*...But...I am here... ( Kyleronco leave and Airzel enters ) Airzel) Well, we have been close allies, but we have been starting to become friends, but I think he deserves this introduction...I think Nintendocan should be introducted into Legend's Circle and that's why I'm here to present Nintendo with his...Gosh...What is this... Cameraman) Sir...That's a pin... Airzel) A pin, not even I have a pin like that! ( The pin sparkles as light hits it ) Airzel) Okay...Nintendocan, just get up here ( Nintendocan gets out of his seat, leaving his family ) Airzel) *In Head* Never again... ( Nintendocan walks up the stage and shakes Airzel's hand ) ( Airzel gives Nintendocan the pin as he backs away ) Nintendo) Well, I really didn't expect this...I thought I'd have to do more work...*Looks at the pin*...Geez, look at this sparkle...It's like a mini discoball...Sorry, I really don't know what to say...So how about we get go on... ( Nintendocan leaves the stage as Pyro walks towards the microphone ) ( Pyro reaches the microphone ) Pyro) Wolf...Wolf was a great man, he had a great son...Wolf was my teammate...Him, Kyuubi, Jolts, Blue, and me were a team...We were the Pyruslords. ( Pyro looks around at the crowd ) Pyro) And it's a honor to introduct his son into Legend's Circle, so Wolfgang...How about you come down... ( Wolfgang gets up ) ( The cameraman turns to Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang points to the cameraman and then starts to walk ) Pyro) And you know...He's got an epic pin...This one is probably a lot better then mines and Nintendo's. ( Wolfgang walks up the stage steps ) Wolfgang) Epic pin...hmm... ( Wolfgang reaches the top of the steps and shakes Pyro's hand ) Pyro) Good job! ( Pyro hands Wolfgang the pin ) ( Wolfgang walks over to the microphone, looking at the pin ) Wolfgang) Wow...What a pin... ( Wolfgang stares at the pin with yellow sparks in its gem ) Wolfgang) Dad...You know...I think about him everyday and I still talk to him, for those who don't know... ( Wolfgang looks around ) Wolfgang) Lots of puzzled looks...Well, I thought you'd know about my sleep talks...When I sleep, I go to another world...In that world, I talk to my dad...He tells me he watches over me, which he does...And he's probably watching right now...I feel like I've made him proud and I feel like Jenna is probably crying... ( The crowd laughs ) Wolfgang) No, seriously...I came here without Samantha, she'd want to be here, but she couldn't...And just over these months, our house was built by you guys...And the crowd outside, probably... ( Kyuubi walks over to Wolfgang ) Kyuubi) Times up... Wolfgang) Well, my times up...So I got to go... ( Wolfgang leaves the stage ) Kyuubi) Who am I introducing...I'm introducing no one because our final person is well, we have a brawl to decide this...You see, the tournament that Nintendocan and the others have been promoting will decide the final inductee...This match will have Darkusfan202 vs. Scar...The winner is welcomed to Legend's Circle, while the loser moves on in the Adult's bracket...And this match will happen on...hmm...RAWR! I don't know...I know the tournament will start tomorrow though and...I have a question...Cameraman... Cameraman) What? Kyuubi) Look at me and we you be at the tournament tomorrow? Cameraman) Yes...I'll be there... Kyuubi) Okay... [ Meanwhile by Wolfgang ] Persona) It looks nice =D May) Pretty! Crystal) Can I hold it? Wolfgang) Not right now, but tomorrow you can... Crystal) Why not today? Wolfgang) Because I got to go... Serenity) You do? Wolfgang) Yeah...I can't leave Samantha with Jenna 24/7...I have duties to do too... Serenity) I know... Wolfgang) So, if you want...You can come by my house...I mean, the tournament is going to happen there anyways... Serenity) Thanks, but I'll probably go back to my home with the kids, so they can sleep... Wolfgang) Yeah...Mom, they'll sleep =/ Serenity) I know, I know...I'll see you tomorrow... Wolfgang) Okay... http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Tournaments_Begin,_May_vs._Garren!_Episode_2 Grade of Legend's Circle Introductions! Episode 1? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Nintendocan Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Jolts Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Persona Category:May Category:Crystal Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Kyleronco Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN